batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SforHope
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of BTAS References in Arkham Video Games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kiwichris (talk) 05:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello, The category "Rare villains" means that these are villains, who were appearing in Batman TAS only once or several times (1-5 series) Yep Guess that depends on what you mean by "popular" Critically well received by the relatively small readership that never missed a single issue every month of any possible random DC title that they may have appeared from the early 70's to the early 90's. (not as many as you would think) *Talia's chronological appearances *Ra's al Ghul's chronological appearances With some of them being reprints. I doubt the demand for them to keep re-appearing was as high the traditional gangsters, mad scientists and psychotics in Gotham. Though part of that has to the scale of threat the Assassins represent and it's tough to repeatedly do stories that take place outside the US. This show was new 20 years ago. The general public's perception takes a toll on all Batman transmedia, the door has always swung both ways. And there's no other way to look at it, seeing how the comics have always assimilated ideas created by outside media, going back the old Lewis Wilson serial that introduced the Batcave and Alfred as we still know him to this day. For some reason Ra's al Ghul & Talia never appeared in any of those Hanna-Barbera DC shows from 73 to 86, yet other non-Adam West villains like Scarecrow did. It's to the creative team's credit that they were able to finally introduce these two characters to the masses. And I'm certainly not the first to suggest the BTAS appearances had significant effect on the popularity of these two characters. It definitely bolstered it. This segues into the "Talia al Ghul" thing, a modern marketing concept to help consumers associate the character with her father. As if the second half her father's "name" could be a family surname. People have tendency to turn around and act as if things have always been a certain way because Wikipedia or a current version of a DC site says so. I like what the somewhat overly vigilant yet effective DCAU admins have ended up in their Off Balance trivia section. Removing everything that is subjective or arguable and just stating a series of facts. This episode is noteworthy for being the first-ever screen appearance of Ra's, one of Batman's deadliest enemies from the comics. Ra's had never before appeared on a Batman film or television show, and would not appear outside the DCAU until the 2005 film Batman Begins.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 19:33, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Admin Hi there, I am more than happy for you to be an admin here. You've added some great stuff since joining and are well deserving to be one. You are indeed right that I don't edit here nearly as much as I used to, and the founder hasn't been here for years, so another admin would be good to have. I still visit here now and then to make sure there hasn't been any vandalism and such, but I've been editing on the DC Cinematic Universe Wiki lately, which has been hogging most of my attention. As always feel free to contact me about anything, wiki related or just to simply say hi! Kiwichris (talk) 10:42, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, very much. I really appreciate that you think I'm worthy of being an admin. I will do my best to make this wiki grow and keep it nice and clean for all the visitors and users. I love BTAS so much and I want this to be the greatest source for information about that series. Thank you again for the promotion. - S.S. (talk) 00:05, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for helping me edit my page that I created about Tim Curry Hi thanks helping me edit that Tim Curry page that I created and if you would like to reply just please leave a message on my talk page - : It's fine. Also, always remember to sign your messages on talk pages using the 4 tildes (~~~~)- S.S. (talk) 07:28, May 3, 2015 (UTC)